noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Seira J. Loyard vs Rozaria Elenor
The battle between Seira and Rozaria takes place when Seira breaks out of the prison on hearing about Gejutel's punishment of eternal sleep. She is confronted by Rozaria, who is ordered by the Lord to capture Seira. Prologue Seira, left shocked after hearing about Gejutel being given the punishment of forced eternal sleep, decides to meet him herself. She gathers energy to break out of the Room of Discipline. Elsewhere, Karias, Rozaria, and Ludis were discussing the matters and felt a power gathering in the Room of Discipline. Rozaria decided to go there to check what's going on rather than letting Karias go. Battle Summary Seira gathers enough energy to destroy the Room of Discipline and then defeats the guards. On her way from there, she is stopped by Rozaria, who asks her to stop so they can cover up the whole mess. Seira claims that she needs to meet Gejutel and she won't stop. This leads Rozaria to attack her, but Seira appears unharmed and counterattacks telling tells her not to hold back as they are both clan leaders. They both get serious and start fighting causing a lot of damage to the buildings alongside. Rozaria praises Seira for becoming stronger than she was before she went to the human world. At the meeting of the other clan leaders, the Lord realizes that the Rai has returned to Lukedonia and by using mind link, orders Rozaria to finish the battle and bring Seira to her. Rozaria worries that she can't take Seira without hurting her and advises Seira to take out her soul weapon. Seira brings out her Death Scythe and attacks with full force. Rozaria realizes that she can't fight Seira barehanded and takes out her soul weapon, Blood Witch, which appears to be a staff with an eye on the top. Seira attacks her with even more power but Rozaria dodges her attacks and summons four discs of energy to attack Seira causing a large explosion in the Castle. Seira survives the blast and decides to end the battle. Both of them start releasing a large amount of energy for their next attacks. Seira takes the appearance of a huge grim reaper and attacks. Rozaria, on the other hand, gathers a large amount of energy at the eye of her staff and releases it in the form of a huge energy beam. The attacks collide with Seira getting injured in the process. Rozaria tells her to stop it and claims that Lord is waiting for her. Aftermath After Seira is defeated by Rozaria, she is taken to the Shrine of the previous Lord on the orders of the Lord. She is handcuffed in special cuffs along with Gejutel K. Landegre and is questioned for her actions in order to decide whether or not she will face the punishment of eternal sleep. Image Gallery Seira vs Rozaria.2.png|Seira draws out Death Scythe. Seira vs Rozaria.3.png|Rozaria summons her Blood Witch. Seira vs Rozaria.4.png|Rozaria aims energy spheres. Seira vs Rozaria.6.png|Seira prepares the Grim Reaper attack. Seira vs Rozaria.7.png|The Grim Reaper and energy beam collide. Category:Battles